


Of Headaches And Mushiness

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot-less wonkyu fluff around the time of Super Junior's comeback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Headaches And Mushiness

Kyuhyun was rummaging in the kitchen cupboards for not quite a midnight snack when two arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly. If there had been any doubt about his heart, it was definitely working from the startle he received, as if his heart was trying to beat right out of his chest.

 

“Jesus Siwon!” Kyuhyun cursed, wriggling his shoulders because his boyfriend was breathing into his neck, _nuzzling_ him. A light whisk of Siwon’s cologne surrounding them.

 

“Language Kyuhyun-ah,” Siwon scolded him lightheartedly. He smiled into Kyuhyun’s shoulder, feeling a little better now that he had his favourite person in his arms.

 

“Like you care when we’re in bed together.”

 

“Same words, different intentions, love.”

 

Kyuhyun snorted, and having gave up on locating something to stuff his face with, closed the cupboards. He laid his hands over the wider ones resting on his waist, rubbing them gently before prying them away. Siwon tried not to whine at his boyfriend slipping away. It wasn’t very successful.

 

“Why are you even here? I thought you were going to your apartment after schedules for some peace and quiet.” Kyuhyun said, still standing in front of the closed cupboards with siwon pressed against his back but now Siwon’s hands were in his own, interlacing fingers, feet cold on the kitchen tile.

 

“I’m not at peace without you by my side,” Siwon replied. And wow, he was such a cheese ball of cheesy romance that had Kyuhyun cringing mentally and physically.

 

Kyuhyun turned around to face his boyfriend, the ‘wtf’ expression wiping off of his face to be replaced with one of surprise. Siwon had just returned from a late photoshoot, stilled dolled up in smoky makeup, highlighting his features and looking absolutely _sinful_. Nobody should be allowed to look that good. Especially when a tiredness can be detected underneath. Whatever snarky reply Kyuhyun had prepared to bite the other with, died hard as he swallowed.

 

Instead he raised a hand to run through Siwon’s styled hair, frowning at Siwon leaning into the touch with his forehead wrinkled in discomfort. “Another headache?” he asked.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Maybe you should stop in to see your doctor as soon as you have free time.” Because Siwon had been having recurring headaches every night for a week and was never one to succumb to them so often before. And it is only bound to get worse once Super Junior made their long awaited comeback.

 

“It’s just the stress of our comeback getting closer,” Siwon dismissed, placing a peck on Kyuhyun’s lips. “I’ll take an ibuprofen,” another quick kiss, “And be better with you sleeping in my arms.”

 

Kyuhyun made a face while he held a hand up to block the third kiss that Siwon was about to plant on him. “Seriously, you’re so mushy that I get toothaches from all of your mush.” Siwon whined but Kyuhyun continued gently, “Take a pill then come sleep in my bed. And wash your face first. I don’t want my pillows getting stained by your ways of visual seduction.”

 

Siwon smirked at his boyfriend’s words and dropped his voice low. “Does seeing me in makeup do things to you Kyuhyun-ah?”

 

“You know it does,” Kyuhyun bashfully replied then took a couple steps away from Siwon and towards the hallway. “I thought you were feeling unwell. Don’t try to seduce me.”

 

Siwon could only laugh and tell Kyuhyun that he would join him in bed shortly.

 

Siwon quickly washed down two ibuprofen with a cold glass of water before making his way into the bathroom where he proceeded to cleanse his face with soap, and brush his teeth with the extra toothbrush he kept at the dorm.

 

When he finally crept quietly into Kyuhyun’s bedroom, into darkness, Siwon stripped down to his boxer briefs, leaving his clothes where they dropped. Then he crawled into bed, where Kyuhyun was butt naked and already dozing off. Facing each other, Siwon wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist in order to pull the other male closer and kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“Feel better soon,” Kyuhyun mumbled sleepily as their legs twined together.

 

“Holding my lovely Kyuhyun-ah, I already feel loads better. You’re the best medicine for me.”

 

Kyuhyun chuckled. “I’d like to hear you say that if you catch a nasty virus. Don’t be stupid,” he halfheartedly scolded followed by a deep yawn.

 

“Okay. Sorry. You’re my best comfort,” Siwon corrected. He stole a kiss from his boyfriend’s lips and snuggled closer into Kyuhyun’s warmth.

 

\--

 

The tension that had been building for a number of weeks slowly oozed from Siwon’s muscles as the gentle hands massaged his back under the warm water beating down on them. He cherished moments like this, where they were deeply intimate in their own little world without sex being involved. Even though it would inevitably proceed after, when they were in Siwon’s luxurious bed. Or perhaps earlier than that.

 

When the hands stilled, simply squeezing Siwon’s biceps, a wave of heat wracked his body and Siwon spun around. Kyuhyun jumped, thankful for the non-slip mat that stopped him from falling and suffering from some sort of embarrassing injury. _Yes doctor, I fell and split my forehead while showering with my boyfriend. No we weren’t trying to have sex in the shower, he’s just too alluring for his own good_ , Kyuhyun would probably be mortified trying to explain that to anyone. And his hyungs, they would never let him nor Siwon live it down.

 

Siwon slid his hands up and down his boyfriend’s sides, feeling the shiver that passed through him. He pressed his forehead to Kyuhyun’s.

 

“Love you,” Siwon whispered, brushing their noses together.

 

Kyuhyun breathed deeply, breath mingling with Siwon’s and an air of tension rose, waiting to see who would make the first move as they simply stood under water and held each other. It was Kyuhyun, tilting his head the slightest bit upwards and pressing his lips firmly to Siwon’s. Siwon’s arms tightened around Kyuhyun’s waist, hands squeezing his butt cheeks and pulling closer. Closer as the kiss deepened.

 

Gasping sharply at the hips rocking imperceptibly into his own, feeling the mutual arousal, Siwon broke the kiss, pressing indents into Kyuhyun’s skin.

 

“Bed,” he said in a low and airy tone.

 

Kyuhyun nodded, hastily reaching behind Siwon to turn off the shower before they stumbled out, clumsily drying each other with fuzzy white towels while sharing kisses and touching skin. Then the towels were tossed aside and Siwon scooped Kyuhyun up, the long legs locking around his hips. He kissed, making his way blindly out of the bathroom, into the hall and to the bedroom, crashing into things all the way, Kyuhyun laughing on his lips and in his neck.

 

“Say it,” Siwon urged, his hands supporting Kyuhyun’s back. He nipped and lapped at the intoxicating neck until Kyuhyun was trembling, mewling at the sensation.

 

“Love you, Siwon. I love you, love you, love you.” Each came out in a husky moan, a mantra from Kyuhyun’s pouty lips and Siwon grinned amorously at his dearest before they fell into bed together, giggling at the mess of uncoordinated limbs they had become, bumping noses and clashing teeth.

 

And everything was perfect when Siwon collapsed breathlessly beside his boyfriend and pulled the younger into a loving embrace, whispering sweet words until those beautiful eyes drooped closed.


End file.
